The Final Frontier
by SpartanBoy
Summary: The gods have faded, they gave their two best heroes, one more order. To revive the greek pantheon, then they locked them in cryopods and left them, where someone will find them. Decades in the future. Percy/Reyna, following Kelvin timeline.


**I do not own Star Trek or Percy Jackson and The Olympians, I am not making any money off of this, and this is for entertainment only. I will only write this disclaimer once.**

 **Hello future people! Bye the time you read this I will probably have written ten chapters for this story, I do not plan to release this story until I am very far in, I don't want to make the same mistake as the other stories.**

 **I assume you came here for both fandoms, not just one. Before you read I just inform you, that this will take place in the Kelvin Universe, or the Universe with the movies** **Star Trek (2009), Star Trek Into Darkness, and Star Trek Beyond take place in. Also, I'm bending the timeline, just a little bit. Because I don't remember the dates everything happened.**

 **One last thing. It will be useless to leave hate on this story because I will have almost all the chapters written out when I release it. So just don't bother.**

 **This chapter has been Beta'd by Twins n' Fandoms, great authors check them out.**

"Order! I said ORDER!" The murmuring stopped, and the god of Justice relaxed. "As everyone knows, we... are fading." The whispering started again. " Quiet! " It stopped. "The humans, have stopped needing us, they're technology is so advanced that nothing threatens them except for the rarest diseases. Apollo estimates that in the years the last of the Greek Pantheon will disappear."

"Ten years!? That's a blink of an eye!" Hermes shouted. "And what about the demigods?!"

"They will lose they're powers, and eventually around fifteen years after we fade, they'll forget." Yelling broke again, and the burning coals of the Hearth flared into a raging inferno.

"Everyone be quiet! We only have ten years left and your going to spend it fighting?!" Hestia stepped out of the Hearth, her aura flaring. "Now be quiet and listen!"

"Thank you Hestia, fellow Olympians all is not lost, Athena has a plan." The black haired lady stood up, " Thank you, as we all know mortal technology has improved greatly in this century, it's the reason we are in this predicament. But, we can use this to our advantage. "

She stopped to take a breath. "I propose we take the two leaders from that camps, and make them immortal under their own power. What this will do is make it so they have no domain, which means they will only fade if they will to. Then we put them in the new mortal technology cryotubes." She looked at each god as she explained.

"Where they will sleep for quite a while, and once they wake up, they will hopefully be able to spread enough of our influence around to bring us back." Then she remembered what else there was. "Ah yes, the two demigods will be my daughter Annabeth, and the son of Jupiter Jason."

Mars, for he was currently in his Roman form, rejected. "No."

Athena looked at him shocked, "I beg your pardon?"

"First and foremost, how is your daughter the leader of the Greek camp? Did she save Olympus against Kronos? Did she help unite the camps together? I think not, so... No."

"Then what do you propose, Mars. " She growled out the last part.

"Thank you for asking, I propose we freeze Perseus Jackson and Reyna Ramirez. I think it's obvious about why I say Perseus, but let me explain Reyna. While Jason Grace was with the Greeks she kept the Roman Camp from falling into disarray, she made it possible to have an alliance with the Amazon's, and delayed the attack on the Greeks for as long as possible, and she has been Praetor for longer. She has more of a right than Jason Grace." Most of the gods were nodding their heads agreeing, but one goddess was thinking of something else.

"What of my hunters? Will Thalia be made immortal?" Artemis was glaring at Athena, she wouldn't accept no as an answer.

"If you want to fade eight years faster." Surprisingly it was Apollo who spoke this time, he normally wasn't this snappy. Learning that your life that has been thousands of years long would end in ten probably has something to do with that.

Interrupting the argument before it became physical Zeus order the two leaders to be brought to him, Hermes flashed off.

It was silent until Hermes arrived with the two demigods. "What is it, I'm busy." The audacity of the demigod was atrocious, even his fellow demigod looked at him like he had gone senile.

Zeus frowned at his lack of respect, but continued on nevertheless. "We gods," he paused for dramatic effect. "Are fading, the mortals have advanced so much in technology that they don't even need us anymore. But, Athena has a plan." The male demigod snorted, and whispered something into the other demigod's ear.

"Last time I followed one of her plans, I got turned into a toaster by an evil sorcerer."

 **Line BBBBBRRRREEEEAAAAKKKK!**

After hearing the plan Percy had many questions, but he only decided to ask one. "So why can't you change your own immortality?" Most of the gods looked like they just realized this was a thing.

"No." Athena shot all their dreams to hell, " Our immortality has had time to settle and harden, like amber. It would require more power than we have, and it has a high chance of failure. When we give you immortality, it will be easy mold, and we can make you immortal under your own power. The only downside is that you won't have domains. "

Right when Percy was about to make another remark, Reyna covered his mouth with her hand. "Thank you my Lords and Ladies. I would appreciate it if we could do this immediately."

"Do you not want to say I out goodbyes?"

Percy finally broke out of the headlock Reyna somehow got him into. "My family is already stasis, sleeping until the war is over. I said my goodbyes a while ago."

" I don't have anyone to say goodbye to, my sister was killed in the war. " Reyna said.

" War? " All the gods except for Apollo Hermes, and Poseidon looked confused. "What war?"

"You don't know about the war going on right beneath your noses?! The war where millions died on the first day?! And you call yourselves the protectors of Earth. I-" Percy fell unconscious, and Reyna was bewildered, why- Then her vision went black, and she fell to the ground.

And as the now recently turned immortals were put in the cryotubes, at that moment the gods realized...

They fucked up.

 **And first chapter done, gonna need a few tweaks, but I think that's a decent chap.**


End file.
